El guardaespaldas
by Wembly11
Summary: Probablemente lo que menos se imagino que sucedería en su vida, era que fuera la única testigo de casi mataran a un detective. Y todo lo que eso conllevaría para su vida, incluyendo el no poder cumplir con su trabajo, estar custodiada por un guardia todo el día, todos los días, y que, además, el idiota pelirrojo fuera tan condenadamente… interesante.


**1**

**Capitulo**

Odiaba los estúpidos tacones. Los odiaba más que nada en el mundo. Eran la cosa más inútil del universo, por la que estaba casi obligada a sufrir. Claramente eran muy beneficiosos, pero también era lo peor. Y ahora, caminando en medio de la noche, estaba decidida a llegar a casa y botar cada uno de los pares que tenía.

Hacía un frio terrible, y por más que se apretara contra su abrigo, sentía que la brisa entraba directamente hacia su piel. Sumado a la falda y los tacones inútiles, probablemente había sido muy mala idea enojarse con Cormac y decidir caminar hasta su casa. Pero luego recordó la estupidez que él había dicho, y todo parecía tener aún más sentido. Lo odiaba a él también.

Cielos, odiaba muchas cosas esta noche.

Siguió caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, evitando pensar en más cosas a las cuales odiar. Eso hasta que el siguiente paso que dio fue en el lugar equivocado, y el largo tacón aguja se quebró con tanta facilidad que en un segundo estaba tirada en el suelo mojado.

—¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, MALDITOS ZAPATOS! —gritó furiosa. Luego miró a sus pies, donde el tacón permanecía quebrado. Ahora tenía un zapato bueno y otro que apenas le permitía pararse. —¡Estupendo!

Suspiró profundamente, e intentó ponerse de pie, pero un par de voces la hicieron detenerse.

—_¡Dijiste que lo habías hecho, imbécil! __—__murmuraba alguien al otro lado del auto.__ —__¡Solo tenías que matarlo!_

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y se cubrió la boca con una mano, intentando evitar las ganas de gritar.

—_¡Lo intenté! Pero el maldito dijo que tendría el dinero más tarde, así que le dije que tenía una hora para conseguirlo o lo mataríamos._

—_¿Y quién te crees tú para tomar esas decisiones? Te dije que lo mataras, no que me consiguieras el dinero._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Nada de peros! Eres un inútil. Ahora mismo irás ahí y lo mataras, y luego traerás el dinero._

—_Pero aún falta para que pase la hor…_

—_¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que vayas ahora y lo mates. O créeme que, si no, serás tú en su lugar el que esté muerto esta noche…_

Hermione trató de controlar el ritmo de su corazón, porque lo sentía cada vez más fuerte. Y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de que ella estaba escondida justo al otro lado de ellos, escuchando todo.

—_Pero señor, tienen un niño…_

—_¿Sabes qué? No te molestes más, yo lo haré. _

Y entonces en un segundo escuchó un grito aterrador, seguido de un horrible sonido parecido al de un golpe, y luego alguien corriendo. Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y suplicó a todo lo existente que por favor la protegiera y la dejaran salir de ahí vida. Ya no odiaba tanto algunas cosas. Incluso prometió perdonar al infiel de su novio. Todo su cuerpo tembló mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para mirar en dirección al sonido de las pisadas alejándose. Era un hombre alto, con una chaqueta de cuero, que desaparecía a la distancia. Entonces miró hacia el otro lado para tratar de encontrar al otro sujeto, pero no encontró a nadie. Observó a través de los vidrios del auto, pero no había rastro del hombre. Se inclinó para tomar el tacón roto, y fue entonces cuando percibió como un líquido se deslizaba por la acera. Lentamente se levantó, y rodeó el auto, para descubrir que el otro sujeto estaba tirado en el suelo con un cuchillo enterrado en su pecho. Miraba el cielo, temblando, y con los labios abiertos, como si quisiera probar algo en el aire. Respiraba irregularmente, mientras presionaba su pecho con fuerza.

Hermione se llevó una mano a su boca y ahogó un grito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su cuerpo temblaba de terror.

—Oh Dios mío —murmuró asustada. Volvió a mirar en dirección al sujeto que había desaparecido corriendo y luego al hombre en el suelo. Parecía aún más asustado que ella. Instintivamente se inclinó para tratar de quitarle el cuchillo del pecho, pero él la detuvo.

— No —susurró, sin fuerzas. — Solo lo empeora.

—Pero… —intentó decir. E inmediatamente comprendió lo que debía hacer. Abrió su cartera y comenzó a marcar a emergencias.

—No deberías hacerlo —dijo el hombre, observándola. —solo te meterás en problemas. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien te vea.

—¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡No puedo dejarte aquí herido! —respondió indignada, dando media vuelta para poder responder a la persona en el teléfono. —¡Hola! ¡Dios santo porque demoraban tanto en contestar! ¡Hay una persona herida en Lexington Street! Cer-cerca de un… un negocio de comida italiana… ¡Se está desangrando! ¿Qué hago? ¿Le saco el cuchillo? ¡Eh… no lo sé! Es joven… y tiene enterrado un cuchillo en el pecho… ¡Yo no fui! —respondió indignada, girándose para mirar al hombre. El la observaba con tranquilidad, casi parecía como si estuviera riendo. —¿Cuánto se van a demorar? ¿Y si el sujeto vuelve? ¿Qué? ¡No, otro sujeto! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAGO CON ÉL MIENTRAS TANTO?!

Asintió a la mujer en la línea que le decía que aguardara en el teléfono mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Hermione volvió a suspirar nerviosa, y se quitó la chaqueta, porque repentinamente ya no tenía más frio. En su lugar, se la puso encima al hombre tirado en el suelo.

—Una mujer de valores —dijo él, mientras ella lo cubría. —Lamento que tuvieras que ver esto. Pero realmente deberías irte, o las cosas se pondrán mal para ti. No deberías haber llamado a emergencias.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Irme y dejar que te desangraras aquí solo? —cuestionó ella impresionada.

—Claro —aceptó él, tosiendo un poco. — deberías saber que no es la primera vez que me apuñalan. Solo que nunca aquí. —finalizo, señalando el lugar del cuchillo.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó, porque estaba segura de que, si volvía a mirar la sangre, vomitaría ahí mismo. Con esto confirmaba que nunca podría haber trabajado en el área de la salud.

—¿En qué diablos estás metido para que alguien termine haciéndote esto?

—Mientras menos sepas mejor.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —murmuró para sí misma, mientras daba una vuelta, desesperada. —¡¿Porque aún no llegan?!

—Probablemente no les importa que alguien este tirado en el suelo, bañado en sangre por una puñalada.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —pidió ella, negando.

—Por si no te has… has dado cuenta, eso es lo que… pa…paso —respondió él, tartamudeando. Algo parecía ir muy mal. Estaba volviéndose morado, y un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios.

—¡No, ni se te ocurra! —dijo, apuntándolo con un dedo. —No puedes irte así, ya deben estar por llegar, por favor…

—Créeme… que si dependiera de mi… no, no me moriría en la calle… frente a… a ti.

—No lo digas —pidió ella nuevamente. — No te vas a morir, solo tienes frio.

—Creo que tengo algo más que… que frio —bromeó él, tosiendo otra vez.

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se crispaba por la rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera aquí frente a él sin poder hacer nada? ¿Qué importaba que fuera tal vez un ladrón o asesino? Seguía siendo una persona, y era tan terrible morir de esa forma.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó ella.

—Realmente se trata de lo que… de lo que no hice —aseguró. Soltando otra pequeña risa.— Creo que soy pésimo policía encubierto, debería haberlo sabido. Este imbécil no se va con rodeos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esta estúpida misión…

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Potter, Harry Potter —dijo él. —¿Y tú?

—Her-hermione —dijo, nerviosa.

—¿Her-hermione? —repitió él, confundido. —Ba…bastante… novedoso.

—Solo Hermione —lo corrigió, sonriendo levemente.

Entonces, ambos escucharon como una sirena de emergencias resonaba con fuerza. Ella se cruzó en mitad de la calle y alzó las manos para hacerles entender que era ahí el lugar. Luego de ello todo pasó muy rápido. Los paramédicos se bajaron y rodearon al hombre con sus cosas y una camilla. Le hicieron preguntas y luego comenzaron a actuar. Le pusieron algo en la boca y luego lo trasladaron a la camilla, mientras seguían haciendo cosas que ella no comprendía. Escuchó que le decían algunas cosas, pero parecía estar muy lejos. Solo escuchaba un murmulló y sus ojos parecían sentirse cansados, como si estuviera cayendo en un sueño profundo. Solo que no era un sueño, cuando sintió que tocaba el duro y frio suelo. Alguien llegó rápidamente a su lado y la sujetó con fuerza.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.

—Está despertando…

—Continuaremos hidratando y que esté en reposo. —dijo alguien a su lado.

—Necesito saber más información de ella, y del otro herido.

—Solo cuando ella lo decida. Esto es un trauma, no lo hagan peor.

Un dolor agudo en su cabeza, le rogaba porque no abriera los ojos, pero era imposible no desear saber dónde diablos estaba y que había pasado. Repentinamente cuando abrió los ojos, todo volvió a ella como una pesadilla.

—El acuchillado —susurró rápidamente, tratando de levantarse a pesar del dolor punzante en sus ojos.

—No, no, no. Permanezca acostada, necesitamos que descanse. Puede hablar recostada—informó un hombre con bata blanca. Probablemente era su doctor. ¿Qué hacía en el doctor? Ah sí, probablemente se había desmayado después de ver a alguien desangrándose a sus pies.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados. Había demasiada luz y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Estable, pero aún en riesgo vital. —respondió el doctor.

—¿No se murió? —preguntó sin pensarlo. Y luego soltó un gran suspiro contenido, como si lo hubiera estado guardando por mucho rato. Era un gran alivio. — ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el Hospital London Bridge, sufriste una conmoción. Así que estarás por unas horas en observación, mientras vemos los resultados de tus exámenes.

—De acuerdo —respondió, cansada. Esta charla casi la había agotado por completo. Deseó tener las fuerzas para poder pararse e irse lo antes posible de ahí. Odiaba los hospitales y la sangre, así que realmente no quería estar ahí. Pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado para algo más que dormir. Así que solo asintió nuevamente y se quedó profundamente dormida.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer qué? —exclamó, molesto. —¿Es enserio? ¡Esto es un chiste!

—No empieces por favor, este es parte de tu trabajo.

—Oh, fabuloso, justo que yo ingrese a la policía de investigaciones porque quería ser niñera. ¡Gracias por darme justo lo que quería! —respondió con ironía.

—No seas melodramático, solo será por unas semanas, hasta que encontremos a ese tipo.

—Si mal no recuerdo, llevamos varios meses tratando de encontrarlo. Y aún no lo logramos. Esto puede volverse cuestión de un año.

—Entonces al menos sabes que tienes tu puesto asegurado por un año. —bromeó su compañero, que también resultaba ser uno de sus hermanos. Bill había conseguido un rango mayor ahora que uno de los jefes se retiraba, y por lo tanto ahora debía seguir sus órdenes.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

—No, no lo hago. Y para que lo recuerdes, uno de tus mejores amigos acaba de ser apuñalado por este tipo, así que no podemos dejar este tema a la ligera. Ella es la única testigo de lo que paso, así que no podemos perderla de vista. Porque si Riddle se da cuenta de que hay testigos, lo primero que hará es desaparecerla.

—Claro, y no encontraste a alguien mejor para ser niñera.

—Si quieres puedes verlo como una broma, o puedes hacer tu trabajo y cumplir para lo que estudiaste.

—Esto no es para lo que estudie.

—Esto es parte para lo que estudiaste. Y te guste o no, ahora yo soy el que da las ordenes. Y he decidido que tú serás el que cuidará a la testigo. Además, deberías agradecerme que te saque de tu oficina para hacer algo de trabajo afuera.

—Gracias, Billy, por sacarme a ser de niñera, mi sueño cumplido. —ironizó él, rodando sus ojos.

—Tarde o temprano terminarás agradeciéndomelo. —aseguró su hermano.

—Si, como digas. Tendrás que esperar eternamente para que eso suceda.

Ron salió de la oficina, dando un portazo. Sabía que debía ser más agradecido, ahora que podía ir a trabajar afuera, pero también estaba molesto porque su mejor amigo había estado a punto de morir a manos del maldito Tom Riddle, que tenía aterrorizada a la mitad de Londres con sus robos y asesinatos. Y aún más sabiendo que ni siquiera podía hablar con él, ya que seguía en coma inducido. Se sentía tan impotente, que la noticia reciente había sido la cereza del pastel. Él, cuidando a una testigo, que muy probablemente no sabía nada productivo, y que solo les haría perder el tiempo.

Camino hasta su oficina, y tomó el archivo que Bill le había entregado. Lo revisó completo, evaluando todos los detalles que debía saber. Había mucha información de la testigo y también sobre el resto del caso que investigaban. Era una mujer joven, de unos treinta y tantos, cabello castaño, delgada y muy inteligente al parecer. Había estudiado en Oxford y ahora era Editora en una renombrada compañía de libros. Estaba comprometida con un cirujano hace un año, y sus padres eran dentistas a las afueras de Londres. Vivía en un barrio residencial, Kensington.

—Debes estar en el hospital en una hora. —le recordó Bill, mientras pasaba de camino hacia la cocina.

Ron rodó los ojos nuevamente y tomó su chaqueta. Esto iba a ser realmente una molestia.


End file.
